A self organizing network is a class of automation technology that is designed to make planning, configuration, management, optimization and healing of mobile radio access networks simpler and faster. SON is typically designed to operate in a fully automated, closed-loop manner. For SON to work efficiently, however, accurate, real time information from the radio access network is used to perform radio network optimization. Current techniques for retrieving base station parameters from the radio access network are slow and may consume many minutes to update with new information. Converging on an optimized radio access network solution over many iterations may be delayed for a long time as updated network parameters are retrieved.